Where Your Eyes Don't Go
by Evil Kitty 75
Summary: I know it took FOREVER, but Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 are up! Learn Quinn's deepest, darkest secret, and share an important revelation with Jane.
1. Lie Still, Little Bottle

  
Lie Still, Little Bottle  
By Anastasia Hunt  
  
  
  
  
I hate today. No, seriously. I'm hung over and depressed because it's already 3 pm and I haven't accomplished a damn thing today besides lurching over to the computer and brushing my teeth. My life feels like it's at a standstill, probably because nothing seems to be happening. So, I drink. I feel like a drink right now. Hell, I may raid Trent's stash- not like he'd notice, as perpetually stoned as he is.   
  
Actually, I believe the real reason for my foul mood is Alison. She's in town to look me up. I can't believe she's here. She just showed up on my doorstep, no warning. She said she was sorry for the "little misunderstanding" at the artists' colony over the summer. Well, what could I do? I took her at her word and offered her Penny's room. We went to the Zon to see Mystik Spyral play. She ended up hooking up with Jesse. It was weird as hell. Not to mention the issues her being in town brought up. Yesterday, I almost walked in on Daria as she was changing clothes (I had asked her to stay over) and I caught Alison watching through a crack in the door. We got into an argument in which she accused me of being attracted to Daria. My own best friend. Isn't that sick? I think so. Especially because there might be some truth behind what she said.   
  
I realized I was bi in the fall. There. I said it. I'm still deeply in the closet, though.   
  
I am not attracted to Daria. I am attracted to girls though, and I haven't told her. I don't know how. I mean, she might suspect me of checking her out. Okay, so I have. But that would be weird because we've been friends for so long.  
  
Anyway, Alison confessed that she was a little jealous of me and Daria. She said to take that any way I wanted to. She engaged me and Daria in a lengthy conversation, then a game of Truth or Dare, which I still can't believe Daria agreed to. It stayed pretty tame until Alison dared me to kiss Daria. I did. Daria then called for an end to the game. We decided to drink instead. Daria went home after two glasses of wine. Alison and I polished off another two bottles. Then I asked her why she made me kiss Daria. I must have passed out because I don't recall her answer. Or much of anything else.  
  
  
Alison left this morning. So here I am, hung over and confused. Daria has called, but I'm avoiding her today. At least for a while. I just don't know what to say to her. Actually, I do. My next conversation with her needs to be, "Hey, by the way, I like girls as well as guys, but I'm not attracted to you or anything so please don't freak out..." I just wonder how I'm gonna tell her.  
  
  
FIN  
  
###########################  
  
Check Out Chapter 2 of the "Where Your Eyes Don't Go" Series- called "I've Got A Match". 


	2. I've Got A Match

I've Got A Match  
(Chapter 2 in the "Where Your Eyes Don't Go" Series)  
By Anastasia Hunt   
  
  
Author's note- in case I haven't made it perfectly clear, Daria and other characters belong to MTV and Viacom. I am not making any money from their use, nor do I intend to. So please don't sue me, MTV and Viacom.  
  
  
Setting- This story takes place 2 weeks after the events of "Lie Still, Little Bottle" (fka "Janey Says...") and is now told from Daria's viewpoint.  
################################################################  
  
  
  
Damn. This has been a strange day. I know I could get more creative than that, but it's been too weird today and I am beat.  
  
In all honesty, it's been weirder than usual for the past two weeks. I'd say it all began with Alison landing on Jane's doorstep- unexpected and definitely uninvited. That was weekend-before-last. To sum it up, she immediately gave off serious slut vibes. To quote Banky from "Chasing Amy", she was probably a bigger germ farm than that monkey in "Outbreak". It's nice to know that Jane has better taste than that.  
  
Anyway, Alison's presence immediately drove Jane and Trent to drink. (Actually, it doesn't take much of excuse for Trent to drink.) I really feel for Jane. I think she handled Alison as best as she could.   
  
For the next two weeks, Jane was creeped out. She practically avoided me and everybody else. Fianlly, she showed up here this morning, needing to talk to me. I was opening a package from Evan Carson (Coyote and Willow's Evan) - he sends me some weird shit through the mail, some of them the oddest of medical oddities for my collection. He does it because he liked my room, I swear to whatever higher power I believe in. That's what he told me. Oh, God.  
  
Anyway, he sent me a big bowl of brownies- I figured his mom made them. It was too early for brownies, at least for me (apparently not for Jane- surprise, surprise.) Fortunately, Mom and Dad were out of the house, and Quinn generally avoids such things. I say fortunately because Jane eventually figured out that the "Magic Brownies" were pretty damn special indeed. Apparently, either Willow shorted a mental fuse, or Evan seriously thought I'd appreciate my baked goods heavily loaded with a psychotropic substance.   
  
Though not entirely clueless, I was inexperienced enough with the effects of marijuana that I couldn't put two and two together. It took Jane a while to figure it out too, considering she waited to tell me until after she told me that she was bisexual.  
  
Apparently, that's what had been making her nervous. She then burst out giggling and raided my kitchen. I chalked her behavior up to stress. She came back, laden with food, and suggested we go get a pizza. It was past lunchtime, so I agreed. Jane kept telling me I needed to try the brownies. I told her I'd wait until after pizza.   
  
Jane's strange behavior continued at the pizza place. She refused to take off her sunglasses once we were inside. She drank soda after soda, and she found the most trivial things amusing. I wanted to get the meal over with and get that loony home. It's nice to want things, isn't it? Just my luck, Tom shows up and makes a beeline for the table. Jane decided to invite him along.   
  
The meal finally ended (with Jane eating more pizza than usual), and we decided to go back to my place, only to find Quinn out of her bedroom and on the couch, stuffing herself with popcorn and on the phone telling somebody to get bent. Jane immediately sat down next to Quinn, who was hanging up the phone.   
  
Quinn said " God. Sandi really needs to learn how to take a joke."  
  
Jane nodded, asking Quinn if she had had the brownies. Quinn burst out giggling, saying something about "shooting her diet to hell but oh well, there was Monday." Tom looked at them both like they had lost their minds. I retrieved the bowl from Quinn and offered him a brownie. Then, I made the  
mistake of having two.  
  
I thought I was losing my mind. I was laughing at old episodes of Sick Sad World and MST3K. The four of us were watching TV on the same couch. I let Quinn and Jane give me a makeover- on the condition that it wasn't too involved or painful. God, I was messed up. Tom fetched his Lyra ffrom the car; apparently, he's a closet Dr. Demento fan. (I know that this stuff will come back to haunt me. Maybe I should erase this computer file. The less evidence, the better.)  
  
Anyway, we were awakened from our naps by Dad coming home. Quinn and I reheated the casserole Mom made for dinner (thank God she's out of town, because I don't know how in hell I would explain this to her.) Quinn then went on a date. Tom and Jane stuck around- they're watching the Cheech and Chong marathon on the Bathroom Humor Channel . Jane found the brownies, then asked me if I wanted another. When I said I did, she asked me if I was sure. When I attempted to bitch-slap her into sumission of the brownies, she told me why we had all been acting so strange all day. And to think that I always thought Magic Brownies were a myth.  
  
Dad, of course, had a brownie. He's sleeping peacefully. Very peacefully.  
  
Quinn just got home a while ago. I wondered why she would squander a perfectly good Saturday night at home until I saw half a brownie on the coffe table. That would explain why she was watching Saturday Night Live. Well, she was drooling over Jimmy Fallon.  
  
  
Tom just left. Looks like Jane is sleeping over. She passed out after telling me all of what happened to her at the artist's colony, and over at her house two weeks ago. She thought I wouldn't take the news of her bisexuality very well. I actually don't blame her- if the situation were reversed, I'd feel the same way.  
  
I'm ready to go to sleep already. I'm exhausted, what with accidentally ingesting an illegal substance with my sister, my dad, my best friend, and my boyfriend, and finding out that my best friend swings both ways. Oh, and my sister seems to like that goon Jimmy Fallon (it could be worse- he's not Tom Green).  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
FIN  
  
****************  
  
Author's Note (again)  
Stay tuned for chapter 3 of the "Where Your Eyes Don't Go" series. It's called "I Should Be Allowed to Think", told by Quinn.   
  



	3. I Should Be Allowed To Think

I Should Be Allowed To Think  
Chapter 3 in the " Where Your Eyes Don't Go" series  
By Anastasia Hunt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Boy, am I glad the school is too broke to drug-test us anymore, because damn, would we be in trouble. I was, of course, beyond shocked when Daria told me what was in those brownies. I was also... kind of... titillated, I guess is the word.   
  
I guess I pissed Sandi off pretty good when I told her to get bent. It took her days to speak to me. I explained that I was suffering from my cold, remember? and that I was obviously under the influence of Ny-Quil or something. She bought it (no surprise there) and I got to spend an evening at HOME for once drooling over Jimmy Fallon.  
  
That's my other secret. Ever since that night I was at Jeffy's house watching Saturday Night Live, Jimmy Fallon has been my number one (****SIGH****) crush object. Those eyes... that hair.... he totally replaced Carson Daly. What can I say? He's yummy. He's cute. And he can do impressions of almost anyone. I haven't looked forward to SNL this much since the Church Lady. Of course, if Sandi found out... if anyone found out... my reputation would be ruined forever.   
  
So, for now, and probably for a long time, it's our little secret, Dear Diary. Besides, it's kind of fun to secretly think, while I'm supposed to concentrate on coordinating sessions, what kind of impression Jimmy would do of Sandi. 


	4. Until My Head Falls Off

Until My Head Falls Off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn, I feel good. REALLY good, especially compared to how I've been feeling for days. Not merely down, mind you, but restless with an overcasting of down. It all started with finding that damn unfinished art project in the garage (the one that Tom ate the art supplies for.... wait, did that make any sense? Not like it matters anyway.) That was followed by some heavy-duty moping and serious creative block. I mean, I had been over the dynamics of the whole me/Tom/Daria thing so many times that I had gotten to the point of just sweeping it under the rug and trying to forget the whole thing ever happened. I understood the truth of the matter- that Tom and I met, liked each other (though we were NOT in love or anything that heavy, for the record), got tired of each other, and were about to break up of our own accord when suddenly Daria got involved and the breakup sort of happened from there. I was mad at them for a few months and decided to get over it. But there's been that undercurrent of nastiness to the whole thing- makes me make crappy remarks that they don't really deserve. They didn't do anything wrong.   
  
  
Then why was I still bitter? I asked myself this as I threw the sculpture against a wall. It didn't break... it chipped a bit, but it didn't break. Then I realized what was pissing me off so badly. If Tom hadn't kissed Daria, we would have- maybe- lasted through the week. I was seriously considering breaking up with him before the whole incident with the house fire and hair striping. But then I noticed the attraction between Tom and Daria, and I guess I decided that if I focused on that, that would absolve me of any blame in the breakup. It was so easy to get sucked in to that petty crap. And, as a bonus, my jealous behavior is probably what drove those two together so soon anyway.   
  
  
After laughing my ass off at myself, I decided the first thing to do was to finish that nutty sculpture. Shellacking it, covering it with melted gummi bears, and shellacking it again not only provided a good deal of therapy but came out exactly as i envisioned it- a stained-glass mosaic type thing that looks really, really cool. Hell, even Quinn thinks so (surprise!)  
  
  
It was also a lot easier explaining myself to Daria than I thought- she was actually merciful to me for this. Ah, the joys of true friendship and all that crap.   
  
  
It's been a long weekend. I think I'm gonna have a nice, long soak (great thing about these older houses- big ass tubs) and watch some Sick, Sad World before I hop in the sack. 


End file.
